


Love

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobe loves his mistress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

The Lady Knight Kelandry has been his mistress for many years now. She saved him, and he owes her his life for that alone.

But he does not just owe her his life, he loves her as well.

She took him from squalor and made him a person again, whole and complete.

When those she loved were in trouble she risked all she loved to protect them, she was their protector.

He loved her strength, that of her that the world saw.

But he also loved her vulnerability, that which only he saw.

He loved all of her.

But she would never love him.


End file.
